


HallowCookies

by Paraphilic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Side heith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraphilic_Nerd/pseuds/Paraphilic_Nerd
Summary: Lance is helping out Hunk with a Halloween party and asks his lovely boyfriend to help him out.





	HallowCookies

Halloween has always been Lance's favorite time of year besides Christmas. He always had fun memories of making creative outfits, going to parties, trick or treating with his family, then celebrating Day of the Dead. 

When he got to college, he continued this tradition. That was actually how he met his boyfriend, Ryan. 

He went to a Halloween party that his best friend Hunk was hosting. He was talking to him and Pidge while taking a drink or two. When Keith came over to his own boyfriend and introduced him to Ryan. 

And god was he so thankful that he did. He remembered how his jaw practically dropped when he saw him. He had dark chocolate brown skin, with eyes that matched, a sharp jawline with chizzeled features that he was sure could cut his hand, but god did that not make him mind wanting to drag his finger along them, dark lips that had pink in the middle of them and were lushes to say the least, trailing down his body, he had broad shoulders with a heavy muscular build. From his arms down to his legs. He was also incredibly tall, taller than him to the point he had to tilt his head up. He was the definition of a Greek God. And he could go on longer about how he looked. 

But that wasn't what made him stay. 

When Hunk began to drag Keith to his room to calm him down from his happy drunk stage and Pidge got a glance of Allura. He was left with Kinkade and started to talk to him. 

When he did he locked onto him it seemed like. Everything around him was irrelevant as he spoke with Ryan, talking the rest of the night with him. From college, to hobbies, t.v shows, to deeper topics. He felt comfortable with him, and Kinkade was more than happy to let him ramble and talk happily. It was perfect. He was sad it had to end. But happy for the later experiences after that. 

Now, it was that time of year again and Lance was absolutely ecstatic.

He was helping out Hunk with his annual Halloween party. Keith and him was getting decorations and candy while he was baking. Usually it'd be the other way around. But Keith wanted to help choose the candy this year, since he felt like all of Hunk's decisions were crap. So Hunk wanted to monitor him and he trusted Lance in a kitchen. Not to mention him and Keith could have some 'quality' time with one another, especially because they'd been spending so much time away. 

So now it was up to him to deliver. Hunk had given him a list of treats to make, rice crispsies, cake pops, brownies, pumpkin tarts, pecan tarts, and lastly cookies. 

He had gotten everything done, but the cookies so far. 

It would have been easy, except for the fact Hunk didn't say which kind, he wasn't picking up his phone, and there was no more ingredients. 

Lance groaned in irritation after his third call trying to get ahold of Hunk. He sighed and decided to just take it into his own hands. Calling Ryan immediately afterwards. 

"Hello?" He heard a deep voice from the other line, sounding ever so familiar. 

"Hello, my everything, my hearts desire, my darling universe that makes everything worth it." Lance said, the dramatic tone of his voice making it very present. 

A soft chuckle was then heard, and Lance swore he could hear the smile in his voice. "What do you want Lance?" 

"Why do you think I want something~?" 

"I know when you try to sugar me up..." 

Lance giggled softly, "You know me too well." He said as he sat down onto the counter. "Could you go to the store, get almond milk, a lemon, and pine nuts? Then go to Hunk's apartment and help me?" 

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there in about thirty minutes to an hour." He said bluntly. 

]Lance smiled happily, "hm, thank you sweetie ~! You're so amazing. I cannot wait to see you. I love you." 

"Love you too, see you soon." And with that, he hung up. 

As Lance waited for him, he cleaned the kitchen and hummed a soft song. La llorona by Chavela Vargas.

He swayed his hips softly, as he sung the haunting song. He didn't hear the door open, distracted by only his task and the sound of his own voice and memories. 

As he wiped down the counter, he felt strong hands suddenly grab his sides. Causing Lance to shriek bloody murder and elbow the person in the ribs. 

"ah- damn, that hurt." Ryan coughed and held his chest. 

Lance quickly turned around, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on his chest. Kissing his cheek to make him feel better. His eyebrows furrowed as a distressed look settled on his face. 

Ryan stopped and patted Lance's head, "don't worry. I got everything for you." 

Lance's lips turned up with those simple words and he nodded, "Alright awesome! Thank you again so much for doing this. You're a life saver." 

"Of course," he said kissing his forehead. "I'll bring them in." 

"Okay, you sure you're alright? I didn't break your rib or anything or bruised ya?" 

"More than you do my neck?" 

Lance's cheeks went red and he whacked his chest. "Oh shut it! You're fine." 

A small twitch of Kinkade's lip turned up and he sighed whistfully before going and getting the bag. 

Lance began to make the cookies. Singing the lyrics once again. As he did Ryan watched from the side, admiring his lover. 

"Want to try the batter?" Lance suddenly spoke. 

He was slightly surprised but he smiled and did a quick nod. Making Lance take the bowl and get the spoon for him. 

"This is my abuelita's recipe for pignoli cookies. We usually ate them around Day of the Dead. But I liked them all year around. So I decided why not make it this year? It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said happily as he stuck out the spoon for him. 

"hm? That's nice, was the song from your childhood too?" He asked curiously, holding his hand around his as he licked the spoon and listened. 

Lance couldn't help but smile even more when he asked, he had been a little home sick lately. So talking about his past felt like home to him. Felt like he was still keeping everything alive somehow. "Yeah! My mamà taught me the song. It's actually about this old ghost tale about the weeping woman." 

"oh?" 

"Yeah, the story scared the hell out of me. Basically this woman was born in a village and she was the most beautiful woman there. A rich higher man came and fell in love with her. They eloped and had two children. But as her looks faded over time and she brought no money from the marriage. He grew tired of her, avoiding her by going on long trips and only paying attention to his two sons. Till he soon stopped going entirely. One day as the three of them were walking down the stream, she saw her husband with another younger woman. Out of a fit of anger, she drowned her children. Afterwards, when she realized what she had done, she threw herself into the river so she could be with them. But sadly, since this is religious. Suicide was not permitted, so she was doomed to walk along in limbo, always calling out for her children as she weeps. - it was really sad when I heard that story. But then I instantly got freaked out by it because at the time, I had to go along a river to go to my school. And I walked each day. Afterwards, I swear to whatever entity there is in this universe! I heard someone calling out that I had never heard the next day. I took the bus for the rest of the year. I was not getting dragged down." 

Ryan listened the entire time, Lance had moved away from him to work on the cookies. Making them into small balls. As he finished the second story, he could only chuckle and smile. 

"i'm glad you thought so rationally." 

".....you are about to not get any cookies. I was a kid!" Lance giggled and he put the tray into the oven. Setting the timer for fifteen minutes. He went and grabbed the bowl and stuck two fingers in. Turning back around he walked back over to Ryan and leaned on the counter. 

"Hi." 

"Hi."

"So, you come here often beautiful?" Lance wiggled his brows. 

"I have a boyfriend. Sorry." Ryan said plainly.

"hm, lucky him." 

"More like me." 

Lance's cheeks went red, "oi, I thought I was the flirtatious!" He smiled, taking a few steps around the island counter, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Ryan placed his arms around his waist. "Hm, I like to see the red on your cheeks." 

"uhuh. Whatever you say." He took one hand, placing it on his to take it off his waist. As he leaned in and kissed his lips. Ready to initiate the plan. 

Ryan was taken off guard for a second, but instantly knew what was happening as he kissed Lance back. But then the betrayal happened. He felt two fingers on his cheeks and Lance instantly moved away after putting the batter on his cheek. 

As Lance laughed and moved away, licking his fingers. "Sorry, it was too hard not to."

Kinkade moved closer, which only caused more laughter to erupt from Lance. As he knew he was doomed. He backed into the counter from the other side, his back to it as he was smiling. And Ryan pinned Lance. 

"Mercy! Mercy! I'm sorry, you were too much of an unsuspecting victim NOT to." 

"Hmhm, say that when you have batter on your face." He smirked as he kissed Lance's jaw. His hands wrapped around his wrist and pinning them to his side. He then got the spoon and placed it over. 

"Ah! No! - asshole." Lance pouted childishly. But smiled as he met his lips with his own. 

after a moment they stopped and lance smiled, "I love you...." 

"love you too...." 

as lance was about to say something about cleaning their faces up. Lance smelt something burning. He glanced over to the side to see his phone flashing with no noise coming from it and the oven smoking. 

"Fuck!"


End file.
